


TiTLE

by Petsohp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Mystery Twins, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petsohp/pseuds/Petsohp
Summary: Gravity Falls isn't done with them.





	TiTLE

01010101010101010

“Dipper, you’re on.”  
  
“Oh, great! Shot, not great timing. Ahem.” Dipper flipped the notebook to the first page and cleared his throat.  
  
“So, uh, it’s been a while since the last episode of ‘ _Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained_ ’ but uh, me and Mabel are leaving Gravity Falls in like, three hours, so uh, just for old time’s sake, we both decided to do a last good-bye video, so to speak. And now... erm, Mabel, can you,”  
  
Mabel sniffed, and wiped her tears off the camera lens with her purple sweater. “Yeah, sorry it’s just. This has been such a great summer you know, and I'll miss everyone, and, and,” Fresh new tears fell down the camera lens.    
  
Dipper sighed, and looked to the ground. “Yeah...I’ll miss all the people we meet this summer. I don’t want to wait long to see them again.”

010101010101010

“So,” the bus driver started, after Mabel had woken up from her nap and they were still three hours away from getting home.“You guys had what, a great time in that small town?”  
  
Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, and smiled “Yeah...we did. It feels so...soon to have to say good-bye to everyone.”  
  
“So soon huh? Well, I wouldn’t worry about it. Time goes by quick, and sooner or later, you both will be back to see your friends before you know it.”  
  
Mabel pounted. “I miss my friends already.”  
  
“Well, I appreciate the attempt to cheer us up. And the trying to make small talk to kill time aspect.” Dipper said.  
  
The driver laughed. “Well kids, I think we’re close enough to civilization by now to get some radio signal. Any one of you have some suggestions?”  
  
“Who still listens to the radio anymore?” Dipper asked.

“Oh! Are we close enough to pick up Radio Disney?” Mabel excitedly got up to the front seats of the bus.  
  
Dipper sighed, but got up to follow Mabel. He could live with some small talk and Mabel’s singing to the top 40 chart- it’s not like he wasn’t familiar with it.  

01010101010

“So kid...what are you and your sister’s name?” The driver finally asked.  
  
“My name’s Dipper, and the girl singing...the Jonas Brothers? I think? Is Mabel.”  
  
The driver hummed contently, and then glanced at his watch. “We’re almost there.”

010101010

“Huh. This is truly our last ' _Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained'_ video,” Dipper said.    
  
“I feel I’m gonna start crying the second you do your introduction,” Mabel mentioned.  
  
“I. Yeah, I get it.” Dipper looked at his guiding notes.  
  
“Uh, Dipper, there's a red light flashing in the corner of the camera.”  
  
“Oh, it’s probably just the camera’s memory being too full. I backed everything to a thumbnail like at two in the morning, so.”  
  
“Oh, okay, so let me just eliminate...everything currently in the camera?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s fine.”

010101010101010101010101010

“Ugh,” Dipper groaned, his face collapsed on the table, “Why did I have to wait till one in the conveniently remember to save everything separately.”  
  
After a few minutes, his computer chimed that it had transported all the video files from the camera to the thumbnail he used as his main Gravity Falls video archive.  
  
“Just gotta...” He clicked to take out the thumbnail safely. “Now to just eliminate the camera's memory for tomorrow...and done.”

He placed the camera on the nightstand, walked over to his bed, and flopped over it.


End file.
